A Day in the Park
by pJato431
Summary: The Ouma family spending a day in the park. An implied what if story way after the ending of Phase 22.


**Hello, I do NOT own Guilty Crown, and if I did, I would have made Shu and Inori die together…that's all.**

**Okay, so I'm still trying to figure out the last alternative ending in my multiple one-shot series **_**Three Different Endings**_**…then I was thinking, hmm, maybe this one-shot here can just be like a side story after the third and final alternative ending. So I hope you enjoy!**

_A Day in the Park_

Two children were running around in the park on an Autumn Day, they were around 9 and 7, a boy and a girl. The boy had his father's hair but his mother's eyes glinting with a fierce determination to beat his sister, who was also a brunette and had her mother's eyes. Both were adventurers, much like their father was before that terrible incident with their Aunt.

"Mamoru! That's not fair, you always win!" The girl pouted, bending over and breathing heavily, her brother gave a cheeky grin.

"That's because I'm older and I'm a boy," he puffed his chest with a playful arrogance.

"So? Girls can be just as fast and strong!" she defended, now having a cute angry look on her face.

"Nuh-uh, boys will always be stronger and faster," he teased, turning his head away, arms crossed, and looking ahead of him, while his sister's face boil red, but then, she suddenly smiled.

"Fine, but girls will always be smarter," she sang skipping ahead of him while he unfolded his arms quite quickly, clearly offended at the comeback.

"That's not true, you take that back Hanako!" He shouted chasing her now while she evades his every move while laughing.

While the two children are playing around, their parents are watching them from a distance. The mother is smiling while the father just puts his hand on his head, groaning a little.

"Ugh, they're at it again," he groaned.

"Hmm," was all his wife said.

"Sometimes, I'm a little scared on what's going to happen to their teenage years," he groaned, his prosthetic arm stinging his face a little bit.

"Teenage years? Well, according to Haruka, they'll be rebels, what do you think, Shu?" Inori turned her head towards him, taking her eyes away from her children just for a little bit.

"That seems to be right, I don't understand why they can't just get along without arguing or teasing each other," he sighs.

Inori goes on to hold his hand and she just smiles, "Even so, don't they remind you of someone?"

Shu's expression twisted into one that's unreadable, but Inori could clearly see that he's being reminded of his own childhood. The days where he would be just like his eldest son, being an adventurer playing around, taking risks. And his sister, before she became insane, he remembers her as being sweet and kind. He shook his head, those days are over now, and right now, his number one goal right now is raising his family and being a faithful husband.

He looks at Inori and he gave a small, yet sincere smile. They were both leaning in for a kiss until Shu felt a tug on his sleeve, both of them turn to look at a small little girl of 5.

She was their youngest daughter, Hare Ouma, named after one of Shu's best friend. Unlike their other two children, she was quiet, shy and very introverted, much like how both of her parents are now a days. She is the spitting image of her mother save for the eyes, in where she has Shu's eyes.

"Ah Hare, did you have fun?" Shu bends down to be face level with his youngest child.

She nodded her head, and she held her small hand out, opening her hand to reveal a small flower, she motions it towards Inori. Her mother smiled and took the flower, she delicately placed on her hair fittingly. Hare was pleased with this and held her arms up, it was a common message when a child wants to be picked up. Shu complied but decided to play with her a little, holding her up in the air, his daughter was giggling before she finally spoke.

"Okay, okay Daddy, you can let me down now," she giggled.

"Yeah, but why? You look good up in the air, like an angel," Shu was now carrying her, holding her very carefully.

"An angel? Mommy says that you were her angel, so are we…both angels then?" She asked, tilting her head, confused.

"Yes, you're both angels, and so are Hanako and Mamoru," Inori answered, looking back at the two who somehow got stuck into a headlock position, she sighed.

"Shu, they're both really at it again, now," Inori pointed and Shu looked, and he groaned. He set down Hare, who went on to hold her mother's hand.

"Hey, you two! Cut it out, Mamoru, let go of your sister!" Shu scolded, as the two siblings finally let go and looked the opposite directions, having a pout in their face.

Despite it, Inori can't help but smile at the scene. Never in her short years did she imagine of being human, let alone falling in love and having a family. After the battle and Shu's decision, she's kind of glad that he made it when he did. From time to time, she wonders what life would be like had Shu taken on the Guilty Crown, but for now, she'll just enjoy this peace.

"Ah, hey, we're going to be late for Grandma Haruka's party!" Shu exclaimed, now just realizing the time.

"Come on Hare, it's time to go," Inori gently said, walking with her hand wrapped around her daughters.

To an outsider, the family looked pretty normal, but the people who were involved with GHQ and Funeral Parlor, they knew better than that. But it doesn't matter anymore, not now, for the Ouma family is living in peace and that's all they could ask for.


End file.
